Moments
by Stephosaur
Summary: Kurt and Burt have a little fun playing baseball! Pure fluff, father/son bonding.


**Hey guys well I absolutely love Kurt and Burt scenes in Glee. I wish more childhood scenes would come out but you know with Glee anything's possible. Hope you like this its pure fluff and sweet father/son bonding! **

**Moments **

"I'm never going to be a baseball player Dad!"

Eight year old Kurt Hummel stubbornly crossed his arms as he stared at the bat near his right foot with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Burt Hummel sighed at the stance his only son stood in. He resembled his mother in that moment. Arms crossed, hip jutted to the side with a scowl on his small face.

"Buddy I'm not asking you to hit like Babe Ruth but just try to swing the bat instead of using it as a shield."

Kurt's high pitched voice rang across the yard.

"Who's she? How can I swing when you are aiming a hard ball at my face?"

'God kid you are killing me, 'thought the frustrated father as he ran a tired hand over his face.

They had been going at it for over an hour now. Getting Kurt outside had proven to be quite a challenge. The risk of being exposed to the sun and the damages it would create on Kurt's skin had been the stubborn boy's concerns. After covering every inch of visible skin with sunscreen, and a cap to shade his eyes, Kurt finally left the sanctuary that was his basement and joined his father in the yard.

Now here they were, Burt wanted his son to play at least one sport with him but it was difficult when the small boy refused to even try.

Burt was about to call it a day before he saw Kurt retrieve the bat from the ground. He smiled when the small boy brushed the fallen bangs from his face, determination shined in those bright blue eyes.

"That's my boy," whispered Burt.

Kurt had seen the sad the look on his father's face when had been on the verge of giving up. He was tired of seeing that expression every time his father tried to spend time with him. Football had only ended with him in tears, and a swollen ankle that he had twisted when he tried to catch the dang thing. Basketball had simply been disastrous; Kurt saw no point in running back and forth to shoot a ball in a basket. Baseball was next on the list and was possibly on the verge of being marked as another failed attempt at bonding.

Kurt looked down at his feet, wishing in that moment for his mother to come out of the house, announcing it was dinnertime. Then they would sit at the table and the bond between the small family would feel so strong. The bond was so unlike the one he was feeling at the moment with his father. He would do anything to keep it from breaking, and if that meant sacrificing his delicate skin for the scorching sun and ruining his precious clothes than he would gladly do it. His father meant the world to him.

The young boy took a deep breath before picking the bat from the floor. He shifted his cap, brushed his bangs aside and gripped the bat with all his might.

Burt saw his boy move into a comfortable stance and yelled, "Ready Kurt?"

"I'm ready to knock the stuffing out of it."

Burt chuckled and threw the ball. He expected his son to miss the ball by a few inches; his son gritted his teeth and swung the bat with all his might.

_WHAM _

His little boy had just hit his first baseball.

Burt saw the startled look on his son's face and could barely contain himself from laughing at how adorable Kurt's bewildered expression had been.

He saw his son throw the bat to the ground and began running toward the makeshift bases Burt had placed earlier.

A proud feeling rose in his chest as he saw his baby boy run from first base to second base. The joy on Kurt's face along with his wide grin made the usual tough mechanic tear up a bit.

Since his wife death, Burt had prayed and wished for her to come back and share his thoughts and moments of his sons with her. He knew he would never get that wish but at that moment he was okay with it. These moments with his son made the pain less overbearing. Kurt made life worth living to the fullest.

He was proud of his son. Not because he hit a ball but because of the determination and resiliency his son had displayed to him earlier. It showed him how strong and courageous his son was and only made him want to be as tough and brave as his baby boy.

The mechanic saw his son just about to make it to third base and began to run alongside of him Burt yelled encouragement and cheered for his son even though he was supposed to be the one trying to stop Kurt from making a homerun.

Burt's eyes widened when he saw his son slide toward the last base. Dirt rained down his clothes and body. There was no grimace on the boy's face, no screaming about how messy he looked, there was only the look of pure happiness.

Burt swung his laughing son into his arms. He spun them around; both lost in each other's joy, the son proud to have made a homerun and the father just happy to have this little boy in his life.

"You did it buddy!"

Bright blue eyes looked into his father's warm ones before asking:

"Are you proud of me Daddy?"

The innocent question just about broke the tough mechanic's heart. He held his son closer and whispered in a broken voice:

"I will always be proud of you kid, don't you ever forget that, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head and leaned into his father's embrace, his father pressed a gentle kiss on his head as they made their way home.

Behind them a baseball bat laid on the ground with a baseball five feet away from it.

The End.

**Well this just popped into my head at 2 in the morning…so I hope you liked it. I love reviews you know! Unicorns and bow ties!**


End file.
